Château de sable
by Bony
Summary: Ils lui avaient ouvert la boîte de Pandore, laissé entrevoir ses merveilles, mais sans lui donner les clefs... sa banale vie n'était plus suffisante. Elle voulait rêver plus grand, plus brillant, plus...


Disclaimer : le film et ses personnages appartiennent à Christopher Nolan, Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures et Syncopy film. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

...

Château de sable

Ariane déambula parmi les rares badauds et coureurs matinaux. Elle avait très peu dormi la nuit précédente, mais rester enfermé ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus dans sa chambre d'hôtel sans âme lui était impossible. Elle avait eu un soudain besoin d'espace, d'horizon. Elle espérait que la plage lui permettrait de trouver un certain calme. Elle s'installa sur un banc désert, face à la mer.

Elle était venue une fois Los-Angeles. Ses parents voulaient la présenter à des obscurs cousins éloignés. A l'époque, elle était encore la petite fille dont sa mère rêvait. Ou du moins, elle tendait encore de s'en approcher. Son père était parvenu à la soustraire toute une journée. Ils avaient visité la ville, se perdant dans ses rues, le nez en l'air, demandant régulièrement leur chemin. Elle avait un souvenir précis de ce jour là. Ils avaient fini sur cette même plage, fatigués, fourbus, mais heureux. Ils s'étaient alors amusés à construire des châteaux de sable. Aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait dans une autre vie.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Redevenir une simple d'étudiante, passer son diplôme, devenir architecte... mais cela n'était plus suffisant. Ils lui avaient ouvert la boîte de Pandore, laissé entrevoir ses merveilles, mais sans lui donner les clefs... sa banale vie n'était plus suffisante. Elle voulait rêver plus grand, plus brillant, plus...

« Alors princesse ? On profite du soleil ? » l'interpella une voix.

Elle leva la tête pour dévisager Eames. Le faussaire, souriant, se tenait devant elle, deux cornets de glace à la main. Il lui en tendit un.

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? »

Il la regarda d'un air faussement étonné.

« Nous sommes riches, chérie. Comportons-nous comme tel, avec frivolité et sans complexe. Et à bas les convenances ! »

« Et quand avez-vous suivi les convenances pour la dernière fois, monsieur Eames ? »

« Je suis anglais ! Nous sommes la bienséance même, voyons. »

Elle rit tout en acceptant son cône. Et sans demander, il s'installa prés d'elle, léchant avec délectation sa propre glace.

« Ha... _Venice Beach_... j'ai toujours aimé cette façon qu'ont les américains de vouloir toujours imiter ce qu'ils n'ont pas, comme s'ils avaient peur d'affronter le monde. Mais Venise n'a rien à voir, et tellement plus belle, surtout en cette saison. »

« Je suis canadienne et je ne suis jamais allée à Venise » répondit-elle.

« Je sais. Il y a un avion qui part ce soir, si tu veux. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle avait suffisamment d'argent sur son compte en banque pour le faire. Venise ou n'importe laquelle de ces villes qu'elle avait toujours voulu visiter. Elle avait le choix.

« Il y en a un plus tôt pour Halifax » ajouta-t-il en sortant un billet d'avion de sa poche.

Confuse, elle ne fit aucun geste pour l'attraper. Et Eames le posa sans un mot entre eux-deux.

« Arthur ne nous a pas recommandé de faire profil bas et d'éviter de se rencontrer ? »

« Arthur et sa paranoïa... elle m'a sûrement sauvé la vie une fois ou deux. Ok, beaucoup plus, mais sérieusement ? Il devrait vraiment apprendre à profiter de la vie au lieu d'imaginer toujours le pire. »

Ariane avait été amusée par la façon dont le faussaire et l'organisateur pouvaient se chamailler, se cherchant régulièrement. Mais dés qu'ils avaient plongé dans le subconscient de Fischer, ils avaient travaillé ensemble, de façon coordonnée et efficace.

« Vous vous connaissez bien. Je veux dire, Arthur et toi. »

« On peut dire ça » dit Eames d'un ton qu'Ariane ne parvint pas à définir.

Regrets ? Espoirs ? Rivalité ? Complicité ? Impossible à dire. Les deux hommes étaient de toute façon trop complexe et trop secret. Si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom de Eames. Pas plus que le nom d'Arthur. Une sécurité dans ce milieu.

« Le monde peut paraître bien fade après ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment... » commença-t-elle. Pourquoi était-elle surprise qu'il ait deviné ce qui la troublait tant ?

« Nous sommes tous passés par là. Crois-moi. Ce moment où l'on se demande ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire après. Si l'on est capable de reprendre notre vie là où on l'a laissé, ou si on fait le grand saut, avec toutes ses conséquences. »

« Le professeur Miles... la première fois où Cobb m'a fait partager son rêve, où j'ai rencontré sa femme... j'ai cru que je ne voulais pas continuer. Pourtant je suis revenue. Lui et Cobb, ils disent qu'une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus y renoncer. »

Après cette première expérience désastreuse, elle s'était réfugiée chez son professeur. Elle était en colère. En colère après lui, après Cobb, après Arthur. Comment pouvait-on lui faire ça ? Lui montrer un monde tellement... tellement fascinant et tellement violent en même temps. Sans l'avertir.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pas le droit de jouer comme cela avec ma vie, avec mes sentiments, avec... avec ma créativité ! » lui avait-elle hurlé.

Il l'avait laissé faire, laissé évacuer sa rage, sa frustration. Il l'avait écouté sans un mot. Et lorsqu'elle c'était enfin laissée tomber sur une chaise, épuisée, il lui avait simplement souri.

« Je ne t'ai pas choisi par hasard » lui avait-il confié. « Je ne me serais jamais permis de t'impliquer la dedans si je ne t'en pensais pas capable. C'est une opportunité... une opportunité unique. Tu as le droit de dire non, maintenant ou plus tard, personne ne te jugera. Mais si tu veux partir, plus tôt sera le plus facile. »

Elle n'avait rien ajouté, cherchant à s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment prête à continuer. Et elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau au même point.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire » avoua la jeune fille. Elle voulait revivre cette expérience où le monde lui appartenait. Elle était fascinée et en même temps terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui avait failli mal finir dans le cas de Fischer. Les limbes, Saito, la femme de Cobb... cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

« Je sais » répondit simplement Eames sans quitter la plage des yeux.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

« Ce n'est pas un métier que l'on choisit, c'est lui qui vous choisit. Aurais-je refusé si on m'avait donné le choix ? Bien sure que non ! Il faut être insensé pour dire non à tout ça ! Même Arthur et son esprit méthodique n'a pas su résister. »

« Comment as-tu commencé ? »

Eames détourna le regard. Il resta plusieurs longues secondes silencieux, montrant par là même que ce n'était pas une histoire qu'il avait envie de partager. Peut-être un autre jour, si il parvenait à lui faire suffisamment confiance, espérait Ariane.

« Le rêve partagé... c'est un monde fantastique mais solitaire. Il faut accepter de tout laisser derrière soi, sans se retourner. Peu d'entre nous ont gardé des liens avec leur vie d'avant, leur famille... Et tu prêtes à renoncer à tout cela ? Maintenant ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute ? »

Elle hésita. Que laisserait-elle réellement derrière elle ? Quelques amis ? Ils n'étaient pas nombreux et pas si indispensables. Ses parents ? Ils étaient devenu des étrangers depuis longtemps. Des regrets ? Peut-être. Suffisamment pour lui donner envie de renoncer ?

« Tu as le choix, Ariane. Un choix que peu d'entre-nous a vraiment eu. Cobb et Mal sont peut-être la seule autre exception que je connaisse. Et la réalité... »

Elle se rendit compte qu'il jouait inconsciemment avec son totem dans sa poche, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien vrai, réel. Combien de fois les avait-elle surpris à vérifier la véracité de leur monde ? Comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre, mettant systématiquement en doute la réalité.

«... la réalité parfois ne suffit plus » finit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus-verts dans les siens. « Es-tu prête, vraiment prête à te perdre là dedans, sans savoir de quoi demain sera fait ? Sans savoir combien de temps tu sauras faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité ? Avant que la réalité ne devienne trop pesante ? »

« Je... »

« Ne réponds pas. Profite de l'argent de Saito. Va à Venise. Va voir tes parents, passe du temps avec eux. Fait ce que tu aimes faire, mais ne prends pas ta décision maintenant, ici. »

Il se leva et lui tendit une carte de visite. Elle ne savait pas que le faussaire pouvait avoir ce genre de chose sur lui. Cela faisait beaucoup plus...

« Arthur » précisa-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Lorsque tu seras vraiment prête, laisse un message à ce numéro. Il fera en sorte de t'initier. Tu peux lui faire confiance pour cela, il est le meilleur dans sa partie. »

Elle mit la carte dans sa poche.

« Ce fut un plaisir de travailler à toi. Et peut-être a bientôt, Ariane. » Il lui fit un baisemain démonstratif, puis se dirigea vers une voiture aux vitres teintées qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Elle le regarda disparaître sans qu'il ne se retourne. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la mer. Le billet annonçait un départ dans un peu plus de six heures. Cela lui donnait le temps de construire un simple château de sable.


End file.
